


Midnight

by 7years



Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [8]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: All consensual don't worry, Biting, Blood Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Neck Kissing, Vampire!Sanghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Youngbin is completely helpless underneath Sanghyuk and he loves it.
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Septober 2020





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8 of Septober 2020: Midnight
> 
> Dedicated to my fellow sexy fossils and you (yes, YOU) who clicked on this ;-)

“You look absolutely delectable right now,” Sanghyuk leers.

Sprawled out and too breathless to respond, Youngbin can only squirm underneath Sanghyuk’s hungry gaze. He tugs at Sanghyuk’s shirt, prompting Sanghyuk to tear it off and tosses it aside. Before Youngbin gets to appreciate the view Sanghyuk is kissing him again, harder than before. Youngbin sighs at the feeling of Sanghyuk’s cool body against his hot skin, and he pulls Sanghyuk closer, holding on to him tight as he tries to keep up with the demanding kisses.

He eventually pulls away for air but Sanghyuk moves his lips to Youngbin’s jaw, kissing and nipping his way up until he’s nipping at Youngbin’s earlobe. The light bite elicits a breathy little moan from Youngbin, and more moans continue to spill from his lips as Sanghyuk’s mouth wanders down his neck, biting and sucking on the skin with abandon.

Youngbin tilts his head back to give Sanghyuk better access to his neck, his back arching slightly in an effort to offer more of himself. Before he met Sanghyuk he would’ve found this level of eagerness embarrassing, but such sentiment is non-existent when it comes to Sanghyuk. And Sanghyuk loves it when Youngbin is eager and pliant, as evident from the low growl coming from him as he leaves more open-mouthed kisses across the bared neck.

“Youngbin,” Sanghyuk moans into Youngbin’s skin, the clear desire in his voice sending a new wave of arousal through Youngbin. He knows what’s coming.

“Youngbin,” Sanghyuk calls again, this time detaching his lips from Youngbin to look him in the eyes. Youngbin is a gasping mess but he takes a moment to catch his breath and focus on his lover. Sanghyuk’s eyes are ablaze with desire and need, the red of his iris almost glowing in the dim light. One of his hands is cupping Youngbin’s cheek, an action that Youngbin finds to be both tender and possessive. An unspoken question hangs between them.

“Do it,” Youngbin says breathlessly. “Do it, Sanghyuk,” he repeats while pulling Sanghyuk down by the nape. Sanghyuk’s lips meet his but they soon find their way back to the crook of his neck where Sanghyuk runs his tongue over the marks he already left, coaxing further moans and whimpers from Youngbin. A delicious thrill rushes over Youngbin when he feels Sanghyuk’s fangs brushing over his skin. His chest heaves in anticipation as Sanghyuk scrape the juncture between his neck and shoulder, teasing him.

“Sanghyuk,” Youngbin pleads while his hands on Sanghyuk’s nape and back pull him in, urging him with words and action. “Do it.”

Sanghyuk makes a soft keening noise at the back of his throat and plunges his fangs into Youngbin’s neck.

Youngbin gasps in pain before the euphoria seeps in, mingling pain and pleasure together as Sanghyuk drinks from him. Sanghyuk’s hand gripping the back of his head keeps his neck bared while making sure he doesn’t flinch away and strong thighs caging his waist keep him from bucking up. Youngbin is utterly helpless. The terror of feeling his blood being drained from him is only subdued by the knowledge that Sanghyuk will never go too far, that his lover will never harm him. Sanghyuk only ever wants him to feel good.

And _god_ does he feel good. After the initial shock had passed Youngbin can only feel his heightened arousal and his intense, aching need for more. Through the haze of his delirium he becomes aware that Sanghyuk had stopped sucking from the bite and is running his tongue over the wound instead. He moans loudly when he feels Sanghyuk rolling his hips against his own, taking pleasure in knowing that he’s not the only one who’s desperate for more.

Sanghyuk eventually pulls away with a groan and rests his forehead against Youngbin. “You taste so good,” he whispers, sounding as wrecked as Youngbin feels, though Youngbin is the only one panting. “You did so well.” Sanghyuk kisses him on the lips, chastely, before he moves up to place a kiss on each of his fluttering eyelids. Sanghyuk’s lips go to his cheek, his Adam’s apple, and then down his chest, building up Youngbin’s anticipation once more.

Youngbin’s eyes follow Sanghyuk as he travels further down his body. His stomach tenses when Sanghyuk drops a kiss just below his navel, his soft lips lingering on the spot as if he knows its effects on Youngbin. Youngbin can only whine in protest. “Sanghyuk…”

Sanghyuk grins against Youngbin’s skin. “Yes? What do you want, Youngbin? Tell me.” He hooks a finger inside the waistband of Youngbin’s pants, tugging it a little as he waits for Youngbin to answer.

Youngbin wants him to stop teasing but he says “You. I want you.” And he almost moan at the thought of what Sanghyuk will do to him as he catches the gleam of mischief in his crimson eyes. The night is only getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first foray into writing anything remotely sensual so I hope it's not too bad!
> 
> Also, not that it matters but this is from the same universe as [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915959) of this series (maybe even happening in the same night?).


End file.
